landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Nate56mate/All Land Before Time Films 1-30
After the death of his mother, a young dinosaur sets off in search of the Great Valley, while making a variety of friends along the way and avoiding the jaws of a vindictive T. rex. Antagonists: Sharptooth, Cera After an incident involving a pair of bumbling egg-thieves, the Prehistoric Pals accidentally take in the egg of a vicious predator, and end up having to care for it. Antagonists: Ozzy and Strut, maybe Chomper's parents The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving The Prehistoric Pals attempt to survive in the Great Valley after a meteor storm cuts off the water supply. Antagonists: Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Hyp's dad, Daddy Topps, Velociraptor pack The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists Littlefoot's grandfather contracts a deadly illness, prompting the Prehistoric Pals, with the help of newcomer Ali, to set off in search of the only thing capable of curing him. Antagonists: Ichy and Dil The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island After locusts ruin the Great Valley and the adults threaten to resort to the ancient ways of 'every species for themself', the kids are stranded on an island, where they come face to face with old friends and new dangers. Antagonists: Swarming Leaf Gobblers, Plated Sharptooth, great white shark, Pterodactylus mom The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock Baby threehorns mess up a mountain's necklace, and Littlefoot obsesses over a Diplodocus while bad luck ravages the Great Valley. Antagonists: Browridge Sharptooth, some random T. rex The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Littlefoot sees a strange streak of blue fly across the sky during the night, and, the following morning, a mysterious pair of Gallimimus inform the Valley-dwellers of a rock that supposedly bears magical properties. Petrie's uncle, Pterano, gains an interest in the "stone of cold fire", and, after he kidnaps Ducky, Littlefoot and his friends set off to save their friend and uncover the truth of the supposedly magic rock. Antagonists: Velociraptor pack, Pterano, Rinkus, and Sierra The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze A rift forms between Ducky and Spike as Spike begins to spend a surplus of his time with travelling Stegosaurus, ultimately resulting in the separation of the two when Spike decides to leave with the "spiketails" after a snowstorm hits the Great Valley and wipes out the food supply. After Ducky sets off to find her adopted brother, the kids and an elderly Pachyrhinosaurus set off to find Ducky and Spike. Antagonists: Gottahurt The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water After intense flooding occurs in the Great Valley during the monsoon season, the kids befriend an energetic Ophthalmosaurus, and eventually set off to take him back to the ocean. Antagonists: The sharptooth swimmer The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration All of the sauropods in the world have the exact same dream, involving the sun falling out of the sky. Littlefoot is one of the longnecks to have this dream, and, after a long migration to a crater out in the middle of nowhere, he ends up finding character that he never believed he would meet. Antagonists: Smasher, Crasher, Thrasher, and the bellydragger The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Teeny-tiny longnecks are ostracized by the Valley-dwellers because they ate some leaves. Cera is torn when her father starts a relationship with another threehorn. Antagonists: Deinonychus pair The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers Petrie practices for a day regarding flying prowess, while a Microraptor finds himself in the Great Valley, and tries to find his identity. Antagonists: Sailback Jack The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends' Blithering idiots come to the Great Valley and inhale berries. The kids decide to relocate them to the not-very-Great Valley. Antagonists: Loofah, Doofah, Foobie, all the Yellowbellies, Waalek, Barry, Onxy and Walker The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave After Littlefoot's father is imperiled in the lands outside the Valley, the kids set out to save him. Their parents, two less major kids, and a cowardly Nothronychus set out in search of them. Antagonists: Teratophoeneus, the featherheads, the diggers, the Horned Sharptooth The Land Before Time XV: Littlefoot Can't Count Littlefoot can't learn math so he travels to the Mysterious Beyond in order to learn from a wise Dravidosaurus and his Orodromeus sidekick Antagonists: Thrasher, Smallbiter Sharptooth Pack The Land Before Time XVI: Time Trouble The gang of 7 (plus Topps) find a time machine and cause chaos across history Antagonists: Adolf Hitler, Genghis Khan, a Dimetrodon, Donald Trump, Ape Overlords The Land Before Time XVII: Spike vs McDonald's When McDonald's sets up shop in the Great Valley, Spike must stop them Antagonists: Ronald McDonald, Bill Skarsgård The Land Before Time XVIII: Red Claw's Return Red Claw tries and fails to be a villain Antagonists: Red Claw The Land Before Time XIX: Maiasaurolophus The Maiasaura and the Prosaurolophus of the valley get into a war Antagonists: Frollo, brutish guard, oafish guard The Land Before Time XX: Littlefoot goes to Hogwarts Littlefoot gets accepted into Hogwarts and meets Herrerary Potter Antagonists: Velocimort, Dracorex Malfoy The Land Before Time XXI: Treestar Wars The gang of 7 go to Space Antagonists: Darth Vulcanodon The Land Before Time XXII: Yabba Dabba Doo Cera and Ducky meet the Flintstones who try to cook them Antagonists: Fred Flintstone The Land Before Time XXIII: The Marriage of Littlefoot and Cera Littlefoot and Cera get married and have kids Antagonists: The laws of biology, science and physics, Giganotosaurus pack The Land Before Time XXIV: The Obligatory Spongebob and The Loud House Crossover Spongebob, Lincoln Loud and His Sisters visit the Great Valley Antagonists: Plankton The Land Before Time XXV: Cool Cat Doesn't Save The Kids Cool Cat and Derek Savage come to the Great Valley Antagonists: Cool Cat and Derek Savage The Land Before Time XXVI: The Ballad of Bron Bron is dying and wants to spend his last days with Littlefoot Antagonists: Smasher, Thrasher, Crasher, Tyrannosaurus army The Land Before Time XXVII: Princess Cera Cera get married to a prince Antagonists: Anti-Rainbowfaces The Land Before Time XXVIII: Littlefoot's Pride Littlefoot's Longneck-Threehorn hybrid child falls in love with the son of Smasher's girlfriend Antagonist: Smasher's girlfriend The Land Before Time XXIX: Return of Pterano Pterano returns and a evil Pterosaur follows him Antagonists: Quentin Pterotino The Land Before Time XXX: The Extinction A Meteor is nearing the Earth Antagonists: A whole bunch of Sharpteeth Category:Blog posts